Looking out the window
by BritishBat
Summary: At Idris High Jace and his siblings are among the 'popular gang', while Clary, Simon, Maia and Jordan are among the 'unpopular'. But Jace has a crush on the red-head artist who draws in the tree. Will he confess? Will she accept? Or will Kaelie get in the way? The first chapter will be rewritten and then uploaded separately. First fic. Chapter length varies AH. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the window, the rain had stopped some time ago but the drops still raced down my window. The second the rain had stopped I saw her run out of the house opposite mine climb the great old oak and draw she'd go up there almost every day, she probably thinks that no one notices her but I do. She's just the girl with the flaming red hair and green eyes that loves to draw. The girls at school that throw themselves at me, bully her. She's beautiful, I've had this silly little crush on her for a while now. I've never once spoken to her just watched her draw, once I got a glimpse of her picture it was the best vie ever seen, she drew a leaf, a simple leaf right after the rain had stopped she drew a leaf up in that tree. She drew each vein and raindrop. I've loved her since the first time I saw her, of course I know she knows who I am everyone does, I'm Jace Herondale, captain of the football and rugby teams, player of Idris High, every girl practically throws themselves at my apart form her and obviously Izzy, my sister. The redhead was perfect; I just wish I was.

* * *

 **This is the first fic I've ever written, please review.**

 **Thanks.**

 **-Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I got a few people asking me to write another chapter and I had some time so I decided to try. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes in it, if I don't know how to spell a word I usually write it phonetically (i looked up how to spell that). If you do notice a misake please either PM me ad I'll change it or write in a review and again I'll change it. I know that hardly anyone every actually reads the a/n and if I carry on this story after this chapter they will be shorter but I just thought I should warn you about my abillity to spell who wrong (and yes I have have spelt who wrong before, don't judge it was very embarrassing,). And for the record I'm English so I will be writing in 'Brittish' Engish not American English so the schooling system is diferent, I'll write the American equivilant at the end, I've rambled on long enough.  
**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Walking throught the hall, they are muttering again they always are, calling me names like, 'art freak' or 'flamehead'. I dont give a fuck though they can calling all the names they want. I got to my locker just as Kaelie and Seelie walked down the hall, Seelie was talking about her new boy-toy, poor Raphael. One of the two people in this school that don't completely hate me is Simon, sadly he has his own problems with his own bullies. When Kaelie and Seelie finally notice me (sady)

Kaelie said "Hey, Carol isn't it? How's your mum, I heard she was in an exhibition."

"Yeah she is, thanks."

Kaelie let out a very loud giggle along with the rest of her 'sqaud'. "You don't think i actually care do you, Art Freak?"

She yelled the last bit, everyone in the hall stopped their conversations and looked my way, they saw the 'Cool Kids' laughing at me and joined in, all apart from three guys and one girl, I knew one of the guys, Simon, my best friend he has been since reception, the other three I know of, the girl, dark raven hair and brown eyes, was Isabelle, the other two were Alec, Isabelle's old brother, with the same dark raven hair but blue eyes instead of brown, the other one was Jace, biggest player in the school, currently 'dating' Kaelie (he doesn't seem all that into her, I think he's just using her, although that's what he does with every girl that hits on him) he is literally a Golden Boy though, his golden blonde hair, perfect tan, perfect body and golden eyes, yes his eyes are literally golden, are probably what make irresistible to girls, all girls apart from me, Isabelle (apparently he's like a brother to her) and my only other friend in this whole school, Maia. Maia, is dating a guy called Jordan, he's cool but I dont know him very well, he gets on better with Simon than me. I must adimt that, yes, I do think Jace is hot but he's an ass and he knows it.

No matter how much I liked him, if I did 'cause I don't! I'm not the type of girl he goes for, they're all twig-like, busty shallow bitches, I, however am a short, freckle-faced fire-haired nobody.

Quickly I snapped out of my thought, as I heard a girls voice,

She said "What the hell, Kaelie! Why are you laughing at her? She clearly did nothing to you and your silicon ass, so just fuck off!"

The voice came from none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Kaelie looked shocked and then did the run that makes girls look stupid- the one where they wave their arms around with their ellbows tucked in kicking up their legs behind them, while wearing 6" heels- are those even allowed in the schools clothing regulations?- She clung onto Jace's arm and asked him-

"You seriously let he talk to me like that, Jacey-poo?"

"Well I might if you give me a good reason for making the entire corridor laugh at her." he replied.

"Well... umm.. we were just having some fun, she doesn't mind, I've done nothing wrong Jacey, but she (she pointed at Isabelle) really hurt me," Kaelie started to 'cry' she was so clearly faking, Jace looked at Alec, with a very annoyed look.

"No Kaelie, you have done lots wrong, look at her (he signalled to me, still frozen where I was when this all started), she's clearly upset, appologise now!" he raised his voice at the end.

Kaelie spat at me, and struted off down the corridor, clearly exaggerating her ass by swaying it. Jace shock his head looking down, then looked at Alec and said

"I'm so done with her."

Isabelle walked over to me and asked me if I was ok, I nodded, and ran down the hall in the opposite direction to the way Kaelie had gone. Simon who I had almost forgot was there, tried to chase after me, shouting my name. I didn't look back, just ran straight into the girl's bathroom and cried until the bell went for registration to begin.

God, it was only 8:30 and Kaelie already managed to make me feel like crap, it's a new record.

* * *

 **So that was the second chapter, I know its very different to the first one and probably sounds very similar to a lot of other 'Idris High' fics but hopefully i can make it different. Well the Brittish terms i used were- reception which is basically kindergarten - registration is where the teacher of the form makes sure everyone is there. Well, I do want to make this into a story and I have an idea of what to write but I probably will be updating about once a week if I can. Please review. Ly you all.  
**

 **-Liv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but I have a ton of homework and a huge writer's block, I did want to make it longer but I couldn't sorry anyway,**

 **Please Read On...**

* * *

She came into the classroom about 30 seconds before our teacher did and sat down in her usual place, next to me. Kaelie came in just as Mr. Starkweather was going to say her name, I kind of wish that she had come in about 2 minutes later, because then she would have gotten detention and I wouldn't have to try quite as hard to get out of school before she noticed me.

The first lesson we had today was Science. I don't really like science but I sit through the lesson every time because she's my lab partner, if she wasn't I probably won't bother coming.

The experiment we had to do today was burning magnesium. Clary was clearly nervous, the reason likely being that the teacher warned us that if we look directly at it we could go blind, from the bright white flame that magnesium burns with.

"Aww, Come on Red it's not that bad." I told her

"Shut up, I'm gonna blind myself" She snapped back

"Ok but I've already done mine it's your turn now" Arghh why do I always sound so ass-y I really do like her but I'm pretty sure she hates me.

"Fine I'll do it" She was definitely angry as she put the tongs holding the magnesium ribbon over the Bunsen burner, she jerked her head away as it began to burn, when it went down she wrote down her results and started talking to Simon.

"Well it looks like everyone's done and it's almost the end of the lesson so I'll let you out early, go have some break!" Mr. Starkweather

A cheer erupted from the rest of the class as they ran to the dining hall. Yes, we are in year 10 and still run to get food.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this is kind of unfinished but I'm not sure how to continue I do know where I want the story to go but I can't quite get it there. If you get what I mean, I currently have a massive stack of homework that I'm working though so it may take me a while to get passed this writers block and finish all my homework.I am trying to write long chapters but until I'm on my holiday I don't really have much time. PM me if you don't get what some of the 'british' English I've used means and thank for reading.  
**

 **Please Review!**

 **\- Liv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back, Thank you to WeirdACE for the idea for this chapter, the rest of which will come in later in the story, I know it's short but I've decided that I will do shorter chapters but update more often. I know that I swear a lot and I'm sorry and I apologise for sounding a bit repeatative when i write speach but I am really bad at English especially creative writing and sentence structure.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

In the dining hall, all of the "typical high school cliques'were there, jocks, nerds, band geeks, sluts (these are the girls i previously called the 'cool kids'), the 'populars' and the 'un-populars', I've never really cared for these titles I've just been happy with Simon, Maia and Jordan, I guess you would call us the 'un-populars', although Simon is in a band with some of the 'band geeks'- Eric, Kirk and Matt- nice guys but i don't really hang-out with them much.

I was half way through my grey sludge of a school lunch, when Kaelie came over and graced me with her presences (note the sarcasm).

"You bitch you'r sleeping with my boyfriend aren't you!" She practically screamed in my face, making pretty much everyone in the canteen look over at us.

"Hey Mrs. Potato Head, why the fuck would I sleep with Jace, he's my lab partner plus he basically just sleeps with girls and never calls them again!" I yelled back at her.

She screams while picking up my drink and pours it into my open bag, that has all of my books, homework and my sketchbook in. She'd done it now, I was perfectly ready to ponce on her and mess up her mostly plastic face, but Jordan and Simon held me back knowing what I would have done. Suprisingly Isabelle spoke up next,

"Kaelie leave this girl alone! She has not slept with my brother and Jace is certainly not your boyfriend!" Isabelle hissed at Kaelie, which was followed by Kaelie, for the second time today, doing the weird girly run. Haf way out of the canteen she tripped on a guy's foot, i think his name is Daniel but I'm not sure, landing Botox first on the dirty, slippery cateen floor.

"That's not how you run in heels by the way Kaelie!" Isabelle called after the very embrassed blonde. making the whoe canteen eurupt in laughter and kaelie run away crying, for real this time.

* * *

In afternoon regestration, Isabelle came over to me,

"I hadn't thought of calling her Mrs. Potato Head before, good one and I'm sorry abot how she acts towards you. She has no reason to." Isabelle said.

I shrugged "You're not the one that ruined my sketchbook, she did so I don't get why you're trying to apologise."

She laughed" You know Jace says the exact same thing if you try to apologise for something that happened to him if you didn't do it, when he's not being a total man-whore that is."

I gasped "Jace Herondale a man-whore I never would have guessed!"

We both broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry if I come off as really rude but I don't actually know your name."

"i'm Clarissa, but please call me Clary I hate the name Clarissa"

"Well you know my name, but call me Izz, I only let my friends call me that"

Then the bell ran, and we went off to our next class, Art. my favourite lesson.

* * *

 **Well that was a very short chapter, and quite so drama, I kind of used some one I know irl and just overexagerated the bitchy-ness for Kaelie but the girl I know has no plasic surgery or Botox, cos she's my aged and to young for it.  
**

 **Please reveiw and tell me what you think.**

 **\- Liv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I didn't think i would be updatig this quickly but here it is the 5th chapter to my mediocore fanfic. Sorry about the grammar and sentence structure, it's late. BTW the chapters do switch POV alternatively this time it's Jace.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MOTAL INSTRUMENT CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

 **And well here you go chapter 5**

* * *

I sat at the back of the room in art, I don't really like art because, well, I'm awful at it but she likes it so I sit through it just to see her.

Most of the class are here now, although I notice that Izzy isn't here. She's probably just skipping it though. But Clary was also missing and she _never_ misses art class, where the hell are they?

Then a minute before the bell rings, they enter together, wait, back up a second. TOGETHER! And they're laughing and talking, since when were they friends? Anyway they sit together and continue chatting until the teacher, Mrs. Fairchild, comes in and starts the lesson. I'm just sat there, staring in confusion at Clary and Iz.

 **TIME SKIP (AFTER SCHOOL)**

For the rest of the day in every lesson Clary and Izzy sat together, apart from the Geography, in which we had set places.

After school, Izzy came up to me and our brother Alec, dragging Clary behind her.

"Well? Are we going home or not?" Iz asked, impaitently.

"Yes, as soon as you tell us who your little new friend is." I replied, smirking as she yells back,

"I'M NOT _THAT_ LITTLE!"

"Whether she's little or not doesn't matter, Izzy will you please introduce us" Alec cut in before I could reply.

"Oh! Yeah Boys this is my new friend Clary, she's coming home with us today so we can work on the history project together" Izzy stated, not giving anyone a choice in the matter.

" Ok, Well then nice to meet you Clary, I'm Alec and the egotistical man-whore is Jace."

"I'm not egotistical, I'm confident" I objected,

"Sure Goldielocks, I don't see you objecting to the man-whore part though" Clary giggled.

"hmmph" I crossed my arms and stalked off to the car, yes it was a childish move, but I can't argue with her, I like her to much.

 **TIME SKIP (AT THE LIGHTWOOD'S HOUSE)**

When we got home the first thing Clary said was,

"Izzy you know you live like just down the street from me, I live at No. 19"

"Seriously?! That's awesome, we can rid eto school together!" Izzy skrieked.

"Well-" Clary started.

Suddenly the door, swung open and Maryse stood in the door way shouting at Isabelle to shut up. when she realised Clary was standing right next to Iz.

"Oh! Hello there, are you one of Jace's girlfiends?" Maryse asked. _I wish._

Izzy and Clary burst out in laughter.

"Me? One of Jace's girlfriends," She said between laughs, "Heck no, I'm only here because Izzy and I have a hisory project to do!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Jace brings so many girls home, I just thought- oh never mind, are you staying for dinner?" Clearly Maryse was embrassed and so was I, I don't bring _that_ many girls home. Do I?

"Umm, I'm not sure if I can stay fo-" She was cut off by Iz saying

"Yes of course she can stay for dinner, but we need to go start the project, we'll be in my room if you want anything!", I was starting to feel sorry for Clary as she was being pulled into the house and up the stairs, by Izzy.

* * *

 **Well that was interesting, I have no clue what's going to happen next. But the next chapter won't be up quite as quickly as the last few have been, simply because i've been ill for the passed 2 days and have had plenty of free time to try to write but I'm going back to school tomorrow and I have a pretty busy weekend, so sorry if I don't manage to update for a bit.**

 **Please review.**

 **\- Liv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I know that this is super short but i can't update at all overthe weekend an I'll be really busy playing catch u with my homework next week and I wanted to give you a chapter. So here it is very very short i know sorry but I have no time sorry again.**

 **Anyway on with the crappy small chapter.**

* * *

POV Clary

Izzy's room is a mees, she has clothes and makeup everywhere, her blankets and pillows on the other side of the room to her bed and it was _very very_ pink. Really it looks kind of similar to mine. Mine has clothes all over the floor but instead of make up I have paint brushes, pencils and various sketchbooks.

"So, what do you want to do for the project?" I asked Iz.

"Ha," She laughed " We can do that later first I want to know more about you."

'Ok, What do you want to know?"

"Welll," she said drawing out the L," firstly, where are you from?"

"Here in Brooklyn. You?"

"Well, wwe moved here from Idris, a small country in Europe, but I was born in New York"

"Ok, cool. My turn! Do you have any other siblings that I should be aware of?"

"Well, There's Alec, who you've met, my younger brother, Max, who you'll meet at dinner, my parents, Maryse and Robert, but they're not my siblings and my egotistical adoptided brother, Jace. How about you any siblings?"

"Yes, I have one older brother, called Jonathan or Jon for short, he's in college right now but he's coming back next week, for his spring break."

"OH MY GOD! I can't wait to meet him!" Izzy sqealed.

"GIRLS! DINNER!" Maryse shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

 **Sorry about the crappy-ness i'll write a longer one next week.**

 **\- Liv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys slightly long than normal this time I think. I've got loads of homeworkto do so I'm doing this quite quickly. I did change POV because I ran out of stuff to write and I wanted to write more, I only really like to write about canon ships personally. Well here you go enjoy and I'm off to write a myth about a dragon and gold, I could post it on my account if you want to readit once I'm done but idk, tell me in the reviews.  
**

 **Btw XXX is my line break thingy.**

 **Well finally, let's get on with this chapter...**

* * *

 **JACE POV**

The girls came running down the stairs right after Maryse called them.

"Mum! What did you mke for dinner?" Max asked.

"I made you lot lasangna, but me and your father are going out on a business dinner. Alec," Maryse started

"Yes" Alec said

"Please make sure that Isabelle and Jace don't have to big of a party and that if the do Max has a sleepover with Ty."

"You have absoutally no faith in us what so ever mum!" Izzy cut in

"Yay!I like Ty's house!" exclaimed Max.

"Izzy Maryse's right though." I told her

"Wait. Your mum actually lets you throw partys. Me and my brother were never allowed and always caught." Red cut in.

Wait she has a brother?! "Wait you have a brother!" I asked her well yelled at her.

"Yes I have a brother, his name is Jonathan Morgenstern- he has our asshole dad's name 'cause he was born before they split, he's in college and is coming back next week" She shot back

"Hang on your brother is Jonathan Morgernstern- as in _THE_ Jonathan Morgenstern! He is a legend, coach is always telling us to be more like him in football practice! Right Jace?" Alec yelled.

I can't believe that my lab partner is _his_ sister, that guy is freakin' awesome."Yeah coach is basically is love with the guy, now can we please eat the lasangna?" I plead.

"Yeah good idea goldilocks, and you can meet him if you like I need a ride to the station to pick him up anyway" She says as she starts eating a forkful of lasangna.

So just let me think this through, the girl I have a huge crush on is in my house, she's best friends with my sister, her brother is freaking Jonathan Morgensten and she wants us to give her a ride to pick him up from the station. OMFG! This is awesome! Ok Jace calm down be cool.

"Yeah sure" I say trying not to explode with happiness and excitement.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **IZZY POV**

Ok. Am I not just the best sister ever? I befriended the girl that my brother has a huge crush on and (well i didn't even know about this at first though but still) her brother is like Jace's idol (and Alec's too). I may sound like a people-using bitch when I say the first thing and yes at first I only really wanted to befriend her for Jace's sake, but after her calling Kaelie Mrs. Potato Head I wanted to befriend her for real plus her friend Simon is really cute.

THe only flaw to my plan of CLACE (Jace and Clary's ship name) is that I'm not sure if Jace can buck-up the courage to ask her out, oh and I don't know if Clary likes him back. Because although she told Kaelie in the middle of the canteen today that she didn't like him, she might have just been saying that. I will ask her later. So two problems then, no biggie I will make this happen!

 ** _TIME SKIP- AFTER DINNER_**

"Come on Clary! Makeover and outfit time!" I say starting to drag her away from her deep conversation with Max about something called Naruto.

"Izzy go easy on her with the make-up, I like this girl." Said Maryse.

Jace does too mum and I'm gonna make him tell her.

* * *

 **And because I'm mean and I need to do my homework, eat food and sleep. I will leave it there. I know it's short, not as short as the last on though, I will update at the weekend probably. Please leave a review, and bye 'cause I don't want a detention.**

 **PLEASE HELP ME CHOOSE!  
I'm not sure who I want to put in a realationship with Jonathan**

 *** Kaelie, Seelie and I think Aline are already in this as the 'Plastics'**

 *** Please don't pick Helen because she comes in later**

 ***I could put in an OC**

 *** Or you can make an OC and I'll choose the one that I like best**

 **Please help me. Thx**

 **\- Liv**


	8. Chapter 8

Clary POV

I hate to say it but Izzy is a fantastic makeup artist and has made me look amazing. I still don't want to go to this party, though.

"Aww come on Isabelle, you literally just realised I exist today and now you're making me into your own personal barbie doll" I wined

"No I knew you eIisted I just didn't talk to you and you're not my barbie doll you're my friend who I'm making look fantastic for my party"

"Ugh I never even said I wanted to go and my mum is expecting me home at 9"

"Don't worry I got my mum to call her and say that you're sleeping over tonight and were dropping you off at school in the morning"

"Fine. But I'm not hooking up with some random guy" Izzy gasped

"I would never make you do that! Hell, I don't even do that. That's Jace's thing well the hooking up part the guys part is Alec's thing. Wait oh crap I'm not meant to talk about Alec being gay. Sorry please don't tell anyone"

"I don't see the problem with him being gay but don't worry I won't tell"

"Good well I'm almost done we just need to pick an outfit for you"

I looked in the mirror and saw some girl with bright red hair tamed into loose curls and green eyes exaggerated by a black/green smokey eye, a little mascara and some amazing black eyeliner, that made me understand why girls say their eyeliner can cut you, with all of the makeup Izzy put on me you could still clearly see all of the freckles that dotted my face.

Izzy walked into her wardrobe while I continued to look at the girl in the mirror. She came out a few minutes late with two dresses and shoved one at me indicating for me to put it on. I walked into her ensuite closed the door, shed my clothes and stepped into the dress. It was amazing, a beautiful emerald green that came down to my mid-thigh with a black underskirt, I walked out the bathroom and twirled in front of Izzy.

"Eeeeee yes it's perfect! now put these on," She squealed handing me a pair of black 4-inch torture devices "oh come on you'll get used to the height"

I caved "fine"

"Yay now time to PARTY!" Iz squealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOWNSTAIRS

JACE POV

Alec got back from dropping Max off at Ty's house about 20 minutes before everyone arrived. Pretty much the entire school is here. Izzy runs up to me in a very small dress and tells me that Clary is coming, I looked at the stairs and saw her. I thought she was beautiful when she wore her old worn band tees, an oversized sweatshirt and jeans, but now she looked simply gorgeous, her makeup was minimal but the black/green eyeshadow made her eyes shine like emeralds and her dress hugged her body in all the right places the green standing out against her half up half down hairstyle, which I hate it looks much better all down. Dam Izzy.

She walked over to Alec, Iz and I and says

"Hi, I really hate this sort of thing and I get why your mum warned me, thanks a lot" there was a lot of noticeable sarcasm at the end of her sentences.

"Sorry, she hasn't had a female friend in ages" I say

"Hey have to wait actually I hate to admit it but he's right" Iz added sadly

"Clary please make sure these to idiots don't get too drunk, thanks" Alec said and then walked away, probably to go find his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Alec we'll be fine. jace i'm going to go ge drinks you stay here with Clary ok" Izzy said and then strutted off, with many boys eyes following her.

"So what do you want to do?" Clary asked me. Oh I really want to kiss her but she probably won't like that so I replied

"Well. Would you like this dance mi'lady?" I ask the girl of my dreams with a bow.

"Why yes fine sir that would be lovely." She replied with a laugh, god I love her laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks I was on holiday without my laptop and I would just like to thank 'lava' for their review cos it did help me realise what I need to try and improve on while I don't have a beta and have been trying to proofread this on my own I am a bit dyslexic and am not very good at spelling and grammar, I do use Grammarly but that only helps so much and I do apologise if it I annoying but I am trying, and I am trying to show the relationships more but it's quite tricky hopefully the more I write I will get better at it and well thanks.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

CLARY POV

Dancing with Jace is actually very fun, although it only lasted for 10 minutes since Izzy had gotten the drinks.

"So what is this?" I asked before drinking what Izzy had handed me.

"Don't worry Clary it's just DeitCoke, I don't drink this early into the night" She replied and I drank it. "Well while standing her chatting is delightful I'm gonna go make the DJ pt on some better music."

As Isabelle walked off Jace said" Don't walk in on them making out, I'm still scarred" he whipped back around to me and continued "Crap you're not meant t know about him"

" It's fine Izzy already accidently said something about it earlier and no I won't go and tell the whole school or you're parents and I won't look at him differently 'cause I don't have a problem with that stuff" I reassure him. Jace physically relaxes.

"phew, well want would you like to do?" he asks

"I don't mind aren't you going to go and find your little slut, Kaelie?"

"Nah I broke up with her earlier even though we weren't even dating anyway I'd much rather spend more time with you"

blood rushes to my cheeks as I curse him for being so hot. Clearly, he noticed my huge blush because he chuckled and held his hand out.

"Come on there's something I want o show you." Cautiously I take his hand and follow him through the crowd.

He led me outside and through a row of trees. "I'm going to put my hands over your eyes ok?" he whispered down the back of my neck. I nod, his hands go over my eyes. he leads me through more trees, turns a corner and says "I'm going to take my hand off you eyes ok?" I nod and the cold air begins to blow across my face again as he releases my face. "Open your eyes and come on inside." He says while walking over to a wooden hut, he opened the door and turns back to look at me "are you coming in?"

"Well I would but how do I know that you are not going to murder me if I do?" I ask. He chuckles and then replies with

"I wasn't planning on murdering you, I was wanting to show you something that on Iz Alec Maryse and Robert know about, if you don't want to come in that's fine but I don't really want to see a beautiful girl freeze so I will ask again, are you coming in or not?"

Dam Dam Dammit, blood rushes up to my cheeks and his famous smirk emerges on his face.

"y-y-you think I'm beautiful? Dam it is cold, ok I'm coming in for 2 reasons- 1 I'm cold and don't know my way back to the house and 2 I'm curious about what the oh-so-famous Jace Herondale is hiding from the world" I walk- the best I can in these 4-inch deathtraps Izzy put me in- over to Jace. He puts his hand out to help me, probably noticing the trouble I'm having walking over the grass in the heels.

"I don't think Izzy thought you'd be walking around out here when she put you in those shoes, sorry, I was going to offer to carry you but I wasn't quite sure if you would have been ok with it"

"well I don't want to twist my ankle so yes please do carry me"

"Ok." he said walking over to me. He carefully lifted me up bridal style and walked into the hut.

Once we got into the hut and Jace put me down, he walked over to a beautiful old mahogany baby grand and starts to play. He plays the most beautiful piece of music I've ever heard then he started to sing.

 _ **(Stay by Mayday Parade)**_

 **I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now**  
 **Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me**  
 **And it's taking me to somewhere new**

 **If you believe that everything's alright**  
 **You won't be all alone tonight**  
 **And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,**  
 **Slowly lifting me to somewhere new**

 **Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well**  
 **Since the last time that we spoke, you said**  
 **"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."**

 **Please**

 **What a night it is, when you live like this**  
 **And you're coming up beneath the clouds,**  
 **Don't let me down**  
 **All the love's still there**  
 **I just don't know what to do with it now**  
 **You know, I still can't believe we both did some things**  
 **I don't even wanna think about**  
 **Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,**  
 **I don't want anybody else to feel this way"**  
 **No, no, no**

 **Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well**  
 **Since the last time that we spoke, I said**  
 **"Please understand I've been drinking again,**  
 **And all I do is hope"**

 **Please stay**  
 **Please stay**

 **I'll admit I was wrong about everything**  
 **Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down**  
 **All the fun that we had on your mother's couch,**  
 **I don't even wanna think about**

 **I'm not strong enough for the both of us**  
 **What was I supposed to do**  
 **You know I love you**  
 **Whoa-oh**

 **Please just stay**  
 **Stay**

When he brought his hands of the key and into his lap, his ass-y arrogant jerk façade was gone. He was not the Jace Herondale- ultimate player of Idris High, he was Jace Herondale a boy Clary didn't know a thing about but wanted to.

I quietly walked over to the piano and sat next to him. His head was down and he was crying. I carefully put my arms around him and brought him into a hug, to my surprise he hugged me back. For a while, then he slowly drew back. looking at me he said "please don't tell anyone"

ShockedIi asked him "I won't but that was amazing, how long have you been playing for?"

"My whole life, my father taught me"

"What's your dad's name?"

"It was Stephan Herondale"

"Excuse me for asking but what do you mean _was_?"

he quickly looked away from me

"You don't have to tell me, really not if you don't want to."

"I want to it just hard to talk about, but my mother and he died when I was very young and I went through foster care for a while and when I was 10 Maryse and Robert adopted me"

"I'm not going to say sorry because that's what everyone tells you when a loved one dies but it doesn't help so I'm just going to say that I'm here and although I've only lost one parent- my dad -it still hurt to think about him"

He looks back at me and he crashes his lips into mine Surprised I gasp but then close my eyes and kiss back. It was electric we fit together perfectly Jace pulls away when the door slams open and Isabelle is stood in the doorway she starts yelling about how she couldn't find us and neither could Alec and how they were really worried and that everyone had left then she stopped yelling and said

"But now that everyone is gone clary and I can get on with our sleepover. Come on Clary" and she stalked off somehow walking on the grass in her 6-inch heels.

"Well, you were right about her being good at walking in heels," I told Jace before grabbing my shoes and running after Izzy, while I chase after her I hear Jace laugh.

I get back to the Lightwood's huge house with a strange feeling in my chest.

* * *

 **Well, that's it the next chapter should come out in a few days. I know the rough outline of what I'm going to write and this was unexpectedly long the next chapter are unlikely to be as long but I will try.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **-Liv**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm going to visit some family so I won't be able to update for about a week but I will try to think of what to write next.**

 **Here's the chapter...**

* * *

CLARY POV

Once we were back at the house and Izzy had physically dragged me up the stairs, into her room and slammed the door. She spun around and bombarded me with questions like- What were you and Jace doing in the Hut?; What did he show you?; DIdhe play for you?; Did he kiss you?; Did you kiss him?; Did you or he kiss back?; Do you like him?; Are you in love with him?; You haven't become my friend just to get close to him?" Have you?. Then she stopped looking very out-of-breath.

And I told her "Slow down Izzy I can't understand a word you're saying"

"Sorry, ok let me start again- Why were you and my brother in the Hut?"

"I'm not really sure, we were dancing and waiting for you to come back then Jacce told me to follow him because he wanted to show me something; He took my hand and lead me through a line of trees then told me to close my eyes and that he was going to cover them; Then he lead me through what I now know is another line of trees, around a corner; he told me to open my eyes so I did and then he walked over to the 'Hut' and told me to come inside. I tased him about him planning my murder, he laughed and told me that he was going to show me something that only you, your brothers and your parents knew about; my curiosity and the cold got the better of me and i aggreed to come in, eventually, but with the cold an the 4-ich heels you put me in I couldn't walk very well so Jace had to come back out and carry me, bridal style, inside; he put me down next to a baby grand piano, sat on the stool and played Stay by Mayday Parade- and he probably didn't or well doesn't know this but it's my favourite song; once he was finished we talked for a bit and he kissed me then well you know the rest."

"Ok, so he played for you and he kissed you and I'm guessing that you kissed back" I nodded "Well he has never done that before. Now my last few questions; Do you like him?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't really know him so I'm sorry Izzy but I can't answer that."

"Ok, well I'll ignore my next questions then which would have been Do you love him but instead I'll ask, Have you just become friends with me to get close to Jace?"

"Hell no Izzy, I have become your friend because I like you and I want to be your friend not because I want Jace in my pants"

At that Izzy broke out in a mixture between laughter and crying, I followed suit.

After that conversation Izzy and I spent the rest of the night/very early morning watching films, gossiping and laughing. We went to bed at about 2 or 3 a.m. and Izzy woke me up to get ready for school at 6:30, already dressed with her makeup perfectly done.

"Well, get up Clary I need to make you look gorgeous and breakfast is in 20 minutes"

TIME SKIP BREAKFAST

Izzy had picked out an amazing outfit and done my makeup perfectly. I was wearing a white crop top that showed about 1-ich of my stomach over the worn black ripped-jeans i also had on and some beautiful 2-inch heel black boots she had somehow managed to tame my hair into an intricate braid and had done some shimmery green eyeshadow, a little eyeliner and put on a little lipsick. I looked great.

We walked into the kitchen to Alec making breakfast and Jace sitting on the counter by the coffee machine, clearly irritating the older boy.

"Good morning," Izzy exclaimed, " What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and coffee" Alec replied

"Coffee!" At the sound of the caffinated drink, I sudennly felt more awake and bollted over to Jace and the machine.

"Well," Jace chuckled "You certainly aren't my sister's small friend, what have you done with little Clary?"

"Haha, very funny Jace. Now please can I just get some coffee"

"Sure. But really what did Iz do to you?"

"She woke me up an hour early is what she did to me"

Then the other girl in the room said: "You get up at 7:30!"

"Yeah that's normal for humans but obviously not you and your 'must do the redhead's makeup at 6:30 a.m.'" At that Izzy humphed and sat down in one of he chairs at the small table and the boys chuckled.

"Well, Clary I'm sorry Iz woke you up and attacked your face but pancakes are ready, " said the older Lightwood sibling, setting down a large batch of perfectly cooked pancakes on the table.

"Finally" Jace muttered sitting opposite Izzy, taking the top 2 pancakes and drowning them in maple syrup.

"Ok, firstly, Alec please can you move in with me 'cause these are delicious," Clary said, reciving a hcuckle from Jace and Isabelle "and secondly, we only have 20 mins 'til we need tobe at school, and it takes 15 mins to get there"

Right after I said that they all looked at the clock and realised that we'd be late for school if we didn't leave right now.

"Ok, I'll put the food into boxes and you lot go get your bags we eave in 2 minutes" Alec stated, getting some plastic tubs out of a cupboard.

Izzy and I ran back up to her room, grabbed our bags and met the boys by the door a minute later.

Oh boy, arriving at school with the Lightwoods and Jace. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Kaelie or Simon and Maia. Well, time to go to school, and we all piled into the car.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, it was longer than most. I think I might be getting better with the length. I didn't have much time for this one though.  
**

 **The next one will hopefully be out next week.**

 **Please Review.**

 **-Liv**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, So here's chapter 11 I know it's not as long as the last two have been but I need to work out what I want to happen next and cliffs are horrible but I need to work out what to write. I wrote this in my notebook at first cos I was on holiday without mt laptop and it took up 5 whole A5 pages and**

 **On with the chapter...**

* * *

Alec was driving as fast as he could to get to school on time. Jace was on his phone texting someone –probably his next conquest or a guy on the football team-, and Izzy was talking at me about school today asking me if "I would sit with them for lunch" when I told her I would she squealed.

"Hey Clary?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied

"Can I see your class schedule?"

"Umm sure, " I said handing her the laminated card that pretty much dictated my life.

For a while she just sat quietly in her seat and compared the cards, about 2 minutes later she asked Jace for his and continued to compare them. After about another 2 minutes she looked up again and said: "Clary, we have History, English, Maths and Geography together and you and Jace have D.T., R.S., Science and Art together and we all have P.E., Break and Lunch together- P.E. and Break being with Alec as well."

"Thank-you Izzy but I kind of already knew all of that. You don't really blend into everyone else and I do notice you" I told her.

"And I knew that have those classes with Clary, Iz. I _am_ her lab partner and with her hair and height she doesn't really blend in either." Jace added.

I humphed at his 'height' jab and turned to look out the window.

/3 minutes later/

"And we're here. Just on time might I add" Alec stated, triumphantly while parking the car "well get to class you 3" and with that, we all quickly got out the car and ran to the classroom for registration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Whitewillow" said Mr. Blackthorn, our form tutor, who was taking registration.

"Here, sir" Mrs Potato Head replied.

"Well it appears that everyone is here apart from Miss Fray, Miss Lightwood and Mr Herondale, I'll have to mark them in as-" Mr Blackthorn was cut off by Jace bursting through the door followed closely by Izzy and me.

"I'm really sorry we're late sir, the traffic was awful and my brother drives like a snail" Izzy apologised getting a few laughs from the rest of the class, apart form, Kaelie and her little 'squad'.

"And the girls took forever to come downstairs" Jace added, gaining yet more laughs from the class.

"No, we didn't" I objected.

Mr Blackthorn cut in before Jace could reply by saying "It's fine but I don't want this happening again, if it does then it'll be detention. Now got sit down." And we did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After registration, I had geography and then History with Izzy. We chatted through almost all of both lessons about having another sleepover in a few days, that I better have a better answer to her question about my feeling towards her brother and the logistics to her and her brothers helping me pick Jon up next week.

At the end of History, Izzy and I parted ways because she has Spanish and I have Science with, oh no, Jace as my lab partner.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you want to happen.**

 **-Liv**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter and thanks to Justmeee(guest) for the idea of making Clary bump into Simon. I'm sorry this isn't very good it's just a filler chapter and a very short one at that.**

 **Jonathan will be coming in in the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Cassie Clare ones everything but the plot (that's mine with some helpful input from you)**

 **Well I hope you like the chapter...**

* * *

On my way to the Science labs, I accidently bumped into Simon.

"Hey Clary, I saw you come into school with the Lightwoods this morning what's up with that?" he asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Isabelle and I we started talking yesterday after the Kaelie thing and became friends; she invited me over for a sleepover last night, I agreed and after our sleepover, I came to school with them." I told him

"Ok, but what's with the new outfit and the makeup?"

"She woke me up this morning and wouldn't let me get breakfast until she did this. Oh and she basically ordered me to sit with her at lunch today so I'm sorry but she's pretty scary"

"No problem it's fine I'll see you later in I.T. ok"

"Yep And thanks, Si cya," I say waving at him as I continue running to the labs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I reach the Science lab Jace is already there sat at our bench.

"Hey Red," He says noticing me walk through the door "How did your sleepover with my sister go? And clearly, she dressed you today 'cause you look hotter than usual"

"It went well and thanks. Now let's get on with the experiment, what are we doing today?"

"Well today it's chemistry and we're experimenting Endothermic and Exothermic reactions"

"Alright Blondie, let's get started 'cause I don't want to miss lunch"

"Ahh yes Izzy asked you to sit with us"

"Not because of that Blondie, 'cause it's Tuesday and we're getting Katsu Chicken" I corrected him, "Also there is something else I would like to talk about you with"

"If that is anything to do with _the party_ then we'll talk about it later"

"M'kay," I say going to collect the equipment for our experiment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIME SKIP LUNCH

Once I grabbed my food, I got looks of Katsu Chicken, I looked around and noticed Izzy waving at me.

"Clary! Over here!" Izzy was yelling.

I looked over to where I usually sit with Si, Maia and Jordan, they were all stuck in deep conversation. I turned back around towards Iz and walked over to her.

Izzy was sat on a bench opposite Alec and Jace, who was taking to a guy on the next table, who I recognised from the football team as being Will, another one of the attackers and Jace's cousin.

Izzy moved up so I could sit down and Will noticed me, "Hey, I haven't seen you 'round here before"

Jace looked over to me and told Will "Nah cuz you've seen her around here before, Izzy dressed her this morning so she looks different. It's Clary."

"Wait are you serious dude that's Clary like Clary with the sketchbook"

Getting annoyed that they were talking about me like I wasn't here I cut in "Yes Clary with the sketchbook and I'm sitting right here so don't talk about me like I'm not here ok? Idoit"

"Well, you heard her Will"

Will turn back to his table mumbling something like 'yeah yeah'

"Sorry about him. He's a moron" Jace said.

"Well enough of him. Clary do you need a lift home?" Izzy asked me changing the subject

"Umm yeah if that's ok?"

"Yeah it's no problem since you live just down the road from us. Right Alec?"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah sure" Alec replied, not really playing attention to his sister.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **-Liv**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Happy bank holiday Monday and 1st of May- Pinch Punch First the month and all that.**

 **Well I changed my line breaks from being the XXs to a few ***s btw**

 **I hope you enjoy this short crappy chapter sorry it's so badly written I might do a rewrite of it in a bit and delete this one**

 **well on with the short badly written crappy chapter...**

* * *

CLARY POV

The rest of the week went by rather quickly, Jace and I still hadn't talked about our kiss in the Hut. Izzy and I had grown very close and Simon began sitting with us at lunch since he and Jordan fell out over something in their apartment and he moved out for a while, he's staying with my mum and me.

By the time the day that my brother was coming home for his holiday I had spent more of my time at the Lightwood's house or with Izzy at my house, Jace had to come over to mine a few times for a partner project in Science but NOTHING happened and I became friends with him.

After school on Friday Iz, Jace, Alec and I left straight to the airport in Alec's car. Alec drove with Izzy in the passenger's seat next to him, in control of the music playing her current favourite singers and bands, The Chainsmokers, Zara Larson and most of the rest of the top charts.

By the time we were at the airport my brother's plane had already landed and he was waiting by the arrivals door near where everyone had the names on the pieces of paper.

Jace, Alec, Izzy and I walk over to the arrivals area and I spot a tall man with almost white-blonde hair looking away from the four of us reading a notice board, it was Jon, my brother who I haven't seen in almost 6 months, I yell his name and he turns around and shouts the nickname he gave me years ago back at me "Clare-bear!".

I start running towards him with the others close on my tail asking me what's wrong.

"Nothing," I laugh at my worried friends "That's my brother though!"

I barrel into him making Jon step back a bit

"Ooff- wow Clare you sure have gotten heavier in the last 6 months" The idiot chuckles

"No, I have not!" I protest

"Ok maybe not but I missed you so much" He kissed my head "now who are your new friends, 'cause I don't remember them for my last visit"

"Yeah yeah, I missed you too Jonny-boy and these are the Lightwoods- Izzy and Alec and Jace Herondale, Izzy's my friend Alec's her brother and Jace just tagged along" I answered my brother and Jace 'humph-ed' at my remark about him.

"I'll have you know Red that I'm here for the soul purpose of not having to walk home" Blondie replied.

"Ok" Jon laughed "Nice to meet you all but I'd rather like to get home today so can we leave plus I hate airports"

"Yeah, I'm driving now let's go," Alec said already walking away, _I wonder what's up with him he was so excited about meeting Jonathan when I first mentioned him._

When we were back in the car I whispered to Izzy "What's up with Alec he was really excited about meeting my brother last week?"

"I don't know- It might be something to do with our parents but he's been a bit out of it for the last few days, I'll interrogate him when we get home"

"Ok" I laugh.

We finally get back to our street at about 9 p.m. and everyone was tired so Alec dropped me and Jon off and the other went back to their place.

Jon and I watched a film and caught up a bit, I told him about Kaelie and how Isabelle and I became friends, that they drive me to school almost every day, how Simon and I are still pretty close and I suspect he has a crush on Izzy, how Jace and Si pretty much despise each other and basically everything else that has happened recently and he tells me about a girl in one of his lectures called Camille that he really likes but hasn't talked to yet and how stressful it all is.

We talked and talked until we fell asleep and our mum came home from work, welcomed Jon and told us that she'd be off on business for a week and she left tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please Review**

 **-Liv**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, this is definitely the longest chapter and I'm surprised by how much I wrote.**

 **I decide who Jon might end up dating but might not.**

 **I probably won't be uploading more chapters as often or that are very long since I'm coming up to my school exams and I have to study but this is to make up for it, kinda.**

 **Personally I love Captain America: Civil War and well all thing Marvel or Dc (ecept most of DC's films they suck, sorry but it's true) and I really want to see Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 but I have to wait til next weekend and It's annoying.**

 **Well on with the chapter...**

* * *

CLARY POV

After mum left for her Art show and the weekend ended I went back to my normal routine with the large change of my big brother being at home almost 24/7, _god doesn't he have a social life._ He dropped me off at school whenever the Lightwoods didn't and he picked me up after school.

Sadly, Kaelie hadn't stopped being a bitch to me, whenever Izzy and Jace weren't around she acted to me the way she had before I had befriended Izzy but now even worse.

Today Izzy is at home 'ill' she's actually just really hungover from Sebastian's party last night. I didn't go but Isabelle and her brothers did, Izzy got completely hammered apparently, Jace surprisingly did not and well Alec never does.

Without Izzy I was pretty lonely throughout most of my classes that I have with her, I'm surprised at how over the period of about a week we've become so close. Some lessons I had with Simon or Maia and that was alright.

At lunch Si, Jace, Alec and I ate lunch in almost silence apart from Simon and Jace arguing, Alec occasionally telling them to shut up and Jace trying to talk to me or at least I think that's what he was doing, I was really tired and had almost completely zoned-out.

By the time the second-to-last lesson of the day came I could not get into that changing room fast enough. All I have to do is get changed quickly and avoid Kaelie so I don't end up in a lake of tears and Jace interrogating me about what's wrong.

I chuck my jeans, t-shirt and shoes in my bag, slammed my locked door shut and ran out of the girls changing room. Sadly, the universe hates me and Kaelie was waiting by the door to the field.

"Hey, you ugly little shit, who's the hotty that drove you here today?" She asked me "Is he your daddy? Oh, wait no your daddy's dead" She and her she-devils cackled.

"He's my brother and if you'll excuse me I'd actually like to go to our next class" I replied trying my hardest not to break down in tears, god dammit why did she have to pick me to do this too?

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking him for a spin maybe you could join us? Or is he still caught up with missing his daddy too?"

"Shut up! You bitch!" I scream a=in her face as I sprint off outside, across the field and around the back of the shed, with Kaelie and her squad in hysterics and tears socking my face.

I curled up and cried and cried. Why did she have to bring my brother into this? How dare she mention my father? How dare she want to hook up with Jon? My big brother, the one who had protected me from people like her when we were at school together.

JACE POV

I came out of the changing rooms a few minutes ago and was chatting with some of the boys on the football team when I saw a flash of bright red in the corner of my eye. RED! Clary. But why was Clary running across the field and around the back of the sports equipment shed? Is she ok?

The next thing I knew I was running after her. When I caught up with her I found her curled up against the wall crying, ever so quietly, so that no one would hear her but she was definitely hurt. How dare someone hurt my little Red?!

I approached her carefully and slowly, she looked up at me and we locked eyes

"Why are you here Jace?" She asked me "shouldn't you be out there with the rest of the class. Why did you follow me?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I saw you run across the field and I could tell something was wrong and so I followed you"

"yeah but why? Why do you care?" She looks so completely and utterly destroyed it physically hurts me to see her so hurt.

"I care because you're my sister's best friend and you're my friend and well- I just care ok?"

"OK." She nodded

"SO why are you so upset?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she started trying to wipe her eyes "I just banged my head that's all"

"No Clary that's not it. I may not know you as well as I want to but I can tell that someone did something to you and you did not 'just bang your head'" I say probably over dramatising her quote.

"Ok fine, it's just some girls in the locker room talking about 'banging my brother' and saying that I should and Kaelie brought up my dad and stuff nothing huge." She tells me, obviously, it was worse than that and what about her dad? "Oh, and apparently, I'm an ugly little shit" she added at the end. How dare anyone call Clary and ugly little shit, she's perfect and amazing and wonderful, great to be around and is general an awesome person.

"Clary, you're not an ugly little shit. You are a beautiful, clever, amazing girl and never listen to them they have no idea what they are talking about" I tell her, meaning every single word I said.

I bring her into a hug and start to stroke her hair gently, it smells like strawberries, with probably sounds really weird but it's true it does.

"How about I tell the coach that you're not feeling well and that I'm going to take you to see the nurse and I take you home? We could watch a film- with your brother of course" I suggest, she nods and begins to stand up.

We walked over to the coach and I told him that Clary wasn't feeling well and I was going to take her to the nurse, he agreed and told us to leave.

"Don't you need to go back?" Clary asked me

"Nah, He'll forget that we left in 10 minutes so I'm fine. Now let's get you home" I told her "I brought my car this morning so I'll drive"

I get her in the car and we drive in silence to her house.

"Are you sure this is alright? I mean you never do anything like this" She asks in a tiny voice.

"Well yes, it is, you're my friend and Kaelie's a bitch and she hurt you so yeah." I tell her walking her up to the door.

"Umm, my mum's not home and umm well do you want to come in?"

"Well, yes- thanks"

We walk into the house and immediately see her brother on the sofa watching Game of Thrones. Clary 'clears her throat' and he turns to look at us.

"Hey, " He says and glances at the clock. "Aren't you two meant to be at school?"

before Clary could reply I told him "Yes but in P.E. a girl called Kaelie was being a bitch to Clary and she ran off behind the sports shed and I chased her and she was really shaken up so I brought her home, we only had P.E. and I.T. left in the day so not really a big deal"

"Ahh yes I know Kaelie, she's always hated my sister sadly. Almost banged her once- anyway what did she say to get Clary so badly?"

"She sa-" I started but clary cut me off.

"She said that she wanted to bang you and that I should even after I told her you were my brother and she was talking about dad. And don't talk about me like I'm not here I am" She was tearing up at the dad part and Jon tackled her with a hug.

"She's wrong and I'm sorry we won't do that again. Thank, Jace." He looked at me then back at Clary "Now how about we watch a film, Jace and I will make the popcorn and you pick one out ok?" she nodded and walked over to the film pile.

Jon and I walked into the kitchen, he turned around and asked me "Are you and my sister dating?"

I told him "Sadly, no we are not dating"

"Do you want to date her?"

"Yeah, but why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just getting to know you and making sure you won't hurt my Clare"

"I would never dream of hurting Clary." I told him, marginally offended by his accusation.

"Good, I think we're gonna be good friends now let's make that popcorn." He says getting 4 microwaveable popcorn packs out of the fridge and putting one in the microwave.

After the popcorn was done Jon and I walked back into the living room to see Clary on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket with 2 more next to her and Captain America: Civil War on the play movie screen on the TV.

Jon sits down on the other end of the sofa to Clary, leaving me to sit next to her. I pass the older sibling a blanket and sit down.

"OMG! I love this film!" I say the film starts.

"Same It's my favourite out of all of the Captain America ones, although it's sad there's not Hemsworth in it, he's hot" the little Redhead replies

"maybe but I'm hotter" I flex my 'guns' and we both laugh

"Ok," Clary says between giggles "Let's watch the film before my brother murders us and put away your 'guns'"

"Yeah shut up both of you, go flirt somewhere else." Jon says sounding very annoyed.

In the middle of the film Clary falls asleep leaning against me, and after the film ends Jon and I start talking, just getting to know each other really. I found out that he goes to Alicante University on a football scholarship and loves it but the works really stressful, He told me about the girl he likes, Camille and I tell him about my kiss with Clary at the party and how I've had a crush on her for ages. About how her and my sister became friends after Kaelie was really mean to Clary and Clary called her 'Mrs. Potato Head' and about how Kaelie was my kind of ex, he got a bit mad about that but it blew over quickly. Just before he was about to go to bed and told me I shouldn't move because clary would be mad if I woke her I asked him "I'm sorry if this is a bad subject to talk about but Clary said that Kaelie was awful about your dad, she said something about losing him to me a while ago and I wondered what that was about."

"Oh yeah. Well, our dad wasn't a great guy, he had been in prison a while before Clary was born but he was always great with Clary, me and our mum, he was in a car accident on the way to pick up Clary from her friend Simon's sister's birthday party. We only found out a few hours after he had died because my mum was worried that he and Clary went home, she was about 9and I think I was 11 or 12, mum called Simon's mum and found out that Clay was still there and she drove over there with me but on our way, we found my dad's car on the grass verge, we called an ambulance but he was already dead. She was absolutely destroyed when he died and well Kaelie and he were in the same class and was already being pretty awful to Clary but here bringing our dad up to make Clary feel bad is a new low even for Kaelie"

* * *

 **Sorry but I am ending the chapter there and yes their dad was Valentine, Luke might come in later or not.  
**

 **Thank you Seraphblade369 (guest) that's really nice I'm glad you like it**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **\- Liv**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I have no idea if any of you actually like this story but honestly I don't mind I find it fun writing it.**

 **I have my school exams next week so I probably won't be uploading sorry (I also have no idea what to write about next so please help me).**

 **I re-read the first chapter of this story and I realised that it doesn't actually fit with the way the story is heading so I'm probably going to re-write it and upload it separately so watch my account for other stories.**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter, I know it's really short sorry.**

* * *

Clary POV

I woke up on top of a warm hat thing that was slowly moving up and down I looked up and saw a peacefully sleeping Jace Herondale, surprised I shriek and jump off him, pushing down on his chest as I went. Which woke him up.

"Ww-Wait was that?" He said groggily

"I-I Was asleep on you"

"Yeah and you also woke me up"

"Sorry. Why was I asleep on you?"

"You fell asleep on me during the film and your brother said that I shouldn't wake you 'cause you'd be mad"

"Ok sorry I freaked out do you want some breakfast? I make some pretty good pancakes."

" _Pretty Good?_ They're freaking amazing!" my brother says walking down the stairs, in his boxers.

"Thanks bro, but did you really have to come down in just your boxers, I don't want to see that," I say walking into the kitchen.

"sorry little sis I'll get changed after the pancakes and aren't you two meant to be at school in 15 minutes?"

"Wait WHAT!? School's in 15! Sorry Jonny-boy but pancakes will have to wait til after school, I need to get dressed" I sprint off up the stairs with Jace yelling after me about waiting for me and that he better get some pancakes later. I yelled sure back to him and threw on my jeans, t-shirt and worn out converse and ran back downstairs to see Jace ready to go and Jon talking to him still in his boxers.

"By the time I get back here tonight you had better be wearing at least some sweatpants preferably with a t-shirt as well," I tell him

"No promises little sis but I still will want those pancakes"

Before I could attack my buffoon of a brother Jace cut in by saying "Clary you look great here's some breakfast" –He said handing me a coffee and a breakfast bar "now let's go before we're late, get a detention and so we can get back here and I can try some of these wonderful pancakes your brother here has been telling me about"

"Ugghh fine let's go," I say and we walk out of my house to the car and left for school.

When Jace and I got to school and found Izzy, her brother a rather sparkly man, who I'm guessing is Alec's boyfriend by Izzy's locker, which just happened to be right next to mine.

"Hi Alec, I -oh and Sparkles," Jace said to get their attention, when they turned around and Izzy noticed me she started to bombard me with questions like; why are you and my brother coming to school together?; Did you two sleep together?; Are you two together?; Are you ok?; He didn't make you do anything did he?

"No," I laughed "In P.E. yesterday I had a bad run in with Kaelie and Jace found m

me behind the shed crying and took me back to my house, my brother offered for him to stay with us and well- I kind of accidentally fell asleep on him and my stupid brother made Jace believe that if he woke me up by moving that I would try and kill him and when I woke up this morning on the sofa I was on top of him. Fully clothed" I added the last part quickly.

"Oh, ok and what did that skinny little bitch say to you? 'cause I'll go kill 'er right now" Izzy said looking angry.

"Iz calm down Clary's fine now and you won't kill her before I do," Jace told her.

"N. No one will be doing any killing of Mrs Potato Head no matter how much I would love it," I told them before something bad happened "Now we need to get to class"

I say walking off to History.

* * *

 **Please Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-Liv**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm sorry if you all hate me because I haven't updated in ages I've had and well still have really bad writer's block and so please help me and give me a few ideas for how to continue and I'm sorry it's so short.**

 **Well, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Clary POV

Class today was boring, in History we did work from the textbook because our supply teacher had no clue who Richard III was. In geography, we watch a documentary n Volcanoes, in math, I sketched because I have no interest in knowing what opposite angles are and in PSHE the teacher pretty much ranted at us about her recent break up how we should never ever date. Lie I said _boring_ , but the PSHE was a bit funny I'll admit Lunch was far better.

Lunch was slightly more fun; _correction Lunch was very very fun_ but only because Kaelie confronted me about coming into school with Jace and Izzy and Jace put her in her place.

Sadly, Kaelie's currently 'boyfriend' decided to join in and pretty soon Jace and Kaelie's new boy toy, Sebastian, were in the middle of an all-out fight in the middle of the canteen.

"Jace! Stop! Get off Sebastian!" I yelled at him, surging forward to try and pull Jace off Sebastian.

When I got to them I grabbed Jace's wrist before he could punch the boy who was currently on the floor.

"Jace stop. Kaelie's a bitch and said some awful stuff to me yesterday but I will not have you getting suspended for breaking her little boy toy's face, so quit beating him up ok' I told him, his wrist in my hand and his eyes full of anger, but steadily becoming softer as I told him off. "Ok?"

"Fine, he deserved it though," He said still pretty pissed at Kaelie.

"Woahh Herondale, she sure does have you whipped, doesn't she. She must give you one hell of a blowjob since she clearly has no ass or tits" Sebastian said barking with laughter, the whole canteen joining in with him quickly.

I could tell Sebastard's comments on me made Jace almost as angry as they made me. Jace looked back at me asking for permission to beat him to a pulp.

I said 'No Jace you cannot beat Sebastard to a pulp- yet," I let go of Jace's wrist, which I forgot I was holding and walked calmly over to Sebastard, who had just got up off the floor and punched him square in the jaw as hard as I could (which is pretty hard if I say so myself) "Now you can beat him to a pulp, just try not to get suspended or no pancakes!"

Jace looked horrified at the thought of not trying my pancakes but quickly stormed over to Sebastian and probably broke his nose. Then he walked over to me, picked me up bridal-style and said: "How about we leave this hellhole and go eat some of these pancakes Jon told me so much about."

Laughing I agreed and told him that it was more like my brother was fangirling over them.

We left the canteen with the whole school staring at us in awe of what we just did and just to rattle them up more I leant towards Jace's face and…

* * *

 **Whoops, Cliffhanger!  
**

 **Sorry if you hate me hopefully I'll update soon, I still can't decide what I want Clary to do to Jace and well yay! for writer's block anyway**

 **I hope yo like it, leave a review and I'll see you next time**

 **-Liv**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry the spelling is really bad in this chapter isn't working right now and Word spell check is awful I'm sorry.**

 **I'm sorry I'm such an awful human being I haven't uploaded in ages plus my grammar sucks.**

 **But I have most of my results back and I got a B on my English so that's alright.**

 **but now on with the chapter...**

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Just as we left the canteen, Clary in my arms she leant up to my face and kissed my cheek.

She fricking kissed me! It may have just been on the cheek and she probably just did it to make Kaelie angry but still.

When we got back to her house Jon was sat on the sofa watching what Clary called 'Medieval Porn' a.k.a. Game of Thrones.

"Hey Jonny-boy," Clary said still in my arms, I picked her back up after we got out of my car.

"Hey, Clare- umm why are you back from school early- again?" He replied turning off the TV and walking over to us "Also why is Jace carrying you?"

"Well the answer to the first question is Kaelie and Sebastard and the second is I have absolutely no idea but I'm not complaining," I said.

"Ok well then movie time, I'll get the popcorn," said the older boy on his way to the kitchen.

My little red made her way down from my arms and swayed to the sofa and patted the seat next to her signalling for me to come sit next to her. She was naming a bunch of her favourite movies including, psycho, poltergeist, funhouse massacre, Avengers Assemble, Captain America Winter Solider and well most of the Marvel franchise's films.

"So, what will it be Goldilocks?" she said looking at me with her emerald eyes.

I answered with "How about Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2? I haven't seen it yet."

She looked at me and said "Perfect."

She got up and grabbed the remote for the Amazon fire box and then came back to her place, at the same time Jon came back with the popcorn he sat down next to Clary and asked "What are we watching?" but there was no need for anyone to answer because the Netflix had loaded and she had already searched the film up. When it started, we all fell silent the only thing you could here was the film and the crunching of popcorn.

 ** _.xXx._**

 **TIME SKIP- Saturday 3 am**

 **JON POV**

I woke up and I could barely see anything except the coffee table under the TV and the edge of the sofa, thanks to the soft glow of the television. I got up and checked my phone it was 3:16 in the morning.

I was about to go to my room to sleep but I noticed that Jace and Clary fell asleep cuddling it was actually extremely couple like, I must find out if she likes Jace back- It'll take so scheming but Jace mentioned his sister, Immy? No Izzy shipped them as well. I'll get her number tomorrow.

I grabbed the first blanket I saw and I gently lay it over the two. They looked like a perfect couple, dear god my sister is so thick, how can she not see how much Jace loves her. If only Camille knew I existed. They look so happy together. When I finally went to my room and slumped my body onto my bed all I could think about was Camille, the girl who sits in front of me in our lectures.

 _ **.xXx.**_

 **TIME SKIP-Saturday morning 7 am**

 **CLARY POV**

I woke up slowly not wanting too for obvious reasons I realised suddenly that there was a hand around my waist holding me against something warm and broad. Hang on. Warm, broad and moving slowly up and down. SHIT! I was asleep on Jace; god-like, I'm starting to fall for Jace. Crap this is not good. I cannot fall for him. He will hurt me, use me and throw me away just like all the other girls.

I bolted upright, escaped his embrace, his warm comforting embrace and sprinted up to my room. Close the door, put my headphones on and began to draw. Anything absolutely anything just not Jace but the problem was everything I draw has something other him in. A golden bird; gold glimmering water in a sunset; his intense golden eyes that you can drown in. It's all just him! I can't be him though he will hurt me and it'll kill me.

I crept back downstairs to see if he was awake. I found that he was still asleep and when I looked at him, his face was shaped into perfection, beautiful jawline, perfect eyes, flawless skin, his hair laid around his head, his lean muscular build, the steady rise and fall of his chest; he looked like a sleeping angel.

One problem, I was falling for him and I was falling hard.

I crept back upstairs and locked myself in my room so neither he nor Jon could get in when they woke up.

 _ **.xXx.**_

 **TIME SKIP- same morning 9 am**

 **JACE POV**

I woke up to the sound of a coffee machine, which is odd because at home you can't hear on from my bedroom but then I realised that I was on a sofa and not in the Institute, my home. I realised that I was at Clary's house and she wasn't in my arms like she had been the night before, in fact, she wasn't anywhere to be seen; her socks were still on the floor where she had taken them off and the place where she had presumably slept was still a little warm. The blanket was new but I didn't care about that.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to find a shirtless Jonathan making coffee.

"Hey man, where my sister?" He asked.

"Morning' and sorry but I have no clue. She wasn't on the sofa when I woke up." I told him

"Oh well then she probably in her room or up the tree outside I'll bring her some coffee later, and speaking of coffee would Romeo like some?"

"Haha very funny and yeah thanks," I said sitting down at the small table in the middle of the room.

After Jon and I had breakfast I took some up to Clary's room for her. I could hear the music coming from her room when I was halfway u the stairs, it was one of my favourite songs, Last young Renegade by All Time Low. I sang along while I made my way t the end of the corridor and her bedroom.

I knocked and said, "Hey Clary, I have some breakfast here for you if you want it". Geez, that sounded awful what is this girl doing to me.

I heard a muffled reply a few seconds later and then she opened the door, she looked stunning she may have just had hr hair in a bun, an old t-shirt and jeans coated in paint and a paint brushes holding her bun up but she still looked amazing.

Not trusting myself to speak properly I handed her the plate, she took it but just before she closed the door I asked her "So can I possibly see what you are painting?" really not wanting to leave even though Maryse will murder me if I'm not home soon.

"Um…well I don't usually let people see my stuff but I guess it's ok" She replied opening the door 4further.

Her bedroom was just as you would think it would be like, I'm not trying to be creepy or weird but it has all of what you would figure her room would have; her bed pushed up against the wall with sheets just thrown on, her dresser and wardrobe overflowing, an easel in the corner by the window, painted canvas stacked up in a corner, a mountain of sketchbooks on one side of a desk and another of regular books on the other with our math homework in the middle. By her easel was a water pot, an assortment of brushes, tubes of every colour imaginable and her palette covered in old paint stains and a few new blobs of wet acrylic.

"Why don't you let people look at your stuff, you're an amazing artist," I asked her looking at some of the paintings on her walls that had her name at the bottom.

"Well- they're quite private and I'm shy so I keep them hidden away" She aid walking back over to her half-finished work. It was a select of a boy, with a muscular build, the silhouette was in black but around him, there was a faint golden glow. He looked like he was walking away. The canvas had small water marks, like tear drops and only then did I realise Clary my perfect little redhead had been crying, I went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm never going to leave you," I told her nd I kissed the top of her head. "I don't think I'd ever be able to."

She continued to quietly cry into my t-shirt.

'Im here and I'm not going anywhere" I whispered into her ear. Slowly the tears stopped falling and she looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot cheeks stained with tears.

"But you will," she said looking straight into my eyes.

* * *

 **How can she not see that I'm in love with her- arr GGG hh- I'm just going to tell her the truth.**

 **Well, another cliffy and I shall now go start writing the next chapter as I have a great idea for it.**

 **I'm pretty busy this week though so I don't know when it'll be uploaded.**

 **Anyway please review because I love hearing what you think of my fic.**

 **Bye, see you next time.**

 **-Liv**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, almost 40 reviews and I'm so happy. Thank you all of you and I'm sorry I messed up the A/N and the last line of the story in the last chapter I did a lot of cutting and pasting into various spelling and grammar check thin because I was really proud of the last chapter. This one I like but I have writer's block sadly so I have to ask for a bit of help from you lot please PM or write ideas in the reviews (i will give credit).**

 **Thank you all and on with this really short chapter.**

* * *

JACE POV

"Clary," I began looking straight into her still bloodshot eyes, holding her tear-stained-cheeks 'Clary, I will never leave you because I can never leave you because I'm fucking in love with you and have been for the last 4 years so shut up about all the I will leave you crap because I'm never going anywhere"

she looked completely surprised and I was waiting for her to laugh in my face and tell me what I had just said was a lie but she didn't instead another tear fell and she leaned up to me and kissed me, I pulled her into me my hands winding around her small waist and her hands twisting the hair in the nape of my neck which sent chills down my spine making me shiver. At that, she pulled away looking concerned "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No No you are perfect I'm just a bit ticklish and the nape of my neck is a spot which I'm really ticklish in" I reassured her.

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk and then she pounced on me tickling every bit of skin she could get to.

We laughed so loudly that Jon came running up the stair to see what had happened.

"Are yo- Are you alright?" He asked out of breath.

"Huh- Oh yeah we're great, " She said sitting on top of me, still tickling me a bit.

"Stop Clary Please Stop! Jon help me!" I yelled my little red laughing her head off.

"Sorry buddy I'm gonna leave you two to it bye" and with that, he went back to his 'Medieval Porn'

"By the way, I love you too" my angel whispered in my ear followed by a small peck on the cheek.

And with that, we forgot the movie, Jon, everything and fell asleep, her in my arms.

* * *

 **It was so short I'm surprised I'm even uploading this as a chapter but I'm stuck sorry I'll get another one out in a few days.**

 **The Clace will improve and many other ships will sail, some may sink though, and you'll just have to stick around to find out.**

 **Please review. 'Til next time  
**

 **-Liv**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys, This is short but I have no experience with bfs etc. so I'm writing blind I hope it doesn't suck too badly, and I'm sorry I didn't use any of your ideas I will in future chapters but this is just how it went.**

 **Well, I hope you like it...**

* * *

CLARY POV

Last night was amazing, I've never slept so well ever before! But wait a second- I FRICKING SLEPT NEXT TO JACE. THE JACE HERONDLE! Fuck, Iz is gonna kill me, either with squeals of delight or she'll murder me I'm not sure which.

When I woke up Jace was gone but it was still warm where he had slept. I went down stairs to find two blonde angels trying to make pancake batter- who were covered in four, eggs and water, more was on themselves than in the bowl. I tutted and said, "Would you two like some help there or shall I just leave you to ruin mum's kitchen?"

"Clare- thank god please help us, " said the boy covered in pancake batter who just happened to also be my brother.

"Wel, I guess I did say that I'd make you two pancakes. Alright, I'll fix this while you two go shower. Now!" and with that, they ran up the stairs yelling thanks.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER PANCAKES ARE MADE STILL CLARY POV

"Boys! They're done!" I yelled up the stairs, "I swear those two take almost as long to get ready as Izzy does"

"No we don't I am much faster than her" Jace says walking into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and taking 2 pancakes of the stack, Jon takes 3 and I take 2. We eat in the living room watching more GoT. Jon covered my 'small innocent eyes' at every 'indecent scene' basically I had his hand in my face for almost the whole time.

"So," Jon began as the episode ended "are you dating now or what? 'cause I heard the L-word last night"

"No' I half-shouted hitting him with one of the many cushions I was sat on.

"Well I will hopefully be taking her on a date today but that depends on her saying yes" Jace intervened before I hit Jon again, and wtf the Jace Herondale told ME he LOVES ME and wants to take ME on a date?

"Well, I approve so what's your answer, Clare?" And they both turned to me

"Um…. Err yes" I say and Jace lifts me off the sofa into his strong arms and kisses my cheek.

"Yes. Well get dressed and let's go" He said, very excited and honestly so am I.

* * *

 **MuHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! What will happen in their date? IDEK I will hopefully update soon but I have an award thing for sports tomorrow night and it's the holidays next week so I'm a bit busy but I'll hopefully be able to update soon**


	20. Another AN I

**Hey, guys, I'm really sorry but I won't be updating for about a week I have really be writer's block and I'm going on a school trip thing next week and I won't have my laptop.**

 **I'm really sorry but I will try to make the next chapter a long one to make up for it.**

 **-Liv**


End file.
